


Big Tits and Heavenly Muscle

by againandagain



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Jormungand (Manga)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/againandagain/pseuds/againandagain
Summary: Jonah and Valmet go on a patrol together and their quiet night is suddenly filled with dick-sucking noises. Enjoy!





	Big Tits and Heavenly Muscle

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter for commission info!  
> https://twitter.com/againandagainA

Jonah and Valmet stood in silence, keeping a patrol together. Both were stony-faced as they kept watch. The night had barely begun and the sounds of crickets nearly drowned everything else out.

The sun sank lower into the sky, and more time passed between the two at a silence. Jonah knew Valmet took much pride in guarding Koko so leaving the quiet unperturbed was the best course of action, though he didn't feel the need to say anything at all.

Although younger than his teammates, Jonah couldn't help but steal a few glances at Valmet's sizable chest. Of course, these feelings were going to happen sooner or later, the way her F cups hung around at his eye level. He turned away from Val and adjusted his waistband so as not to be discovered thinking those thoughts in front of her.

Valmet stood as stiff as a board-not unlike Jonah's current predicament-and stared straight ahead, her ears obviously peeled for any sort of irregular sound that happened to come their way. Again, it was inspiring to Jonah that she treated protecting Koko and the others as highly as he did. There was no doubt that they were the perfect match-up for a patrol.

...If only his bothersome erection would go away. It felt half his brain was on patrol and the other half just wanted to stick his dick between her two huge, milky breasts. Her clothes weren't skin tight, but the way her tits jutted out against the fabric didn't leave much to his imagination.

His impure thoughts consuming him too much at the moment, Jonah quickly made up an excuse to go walk around make sure the outskirts of the camp were secure. Slightly huddling off, he made for the far right of the camp and dropped his pants after making sure no one would stumble upon him.

Or, so he thought.

"Oh dear, oh dear! What's wrong, Jonah?" said a voice right from behind him. Jumping out of his skin, he whipped around just to be face to face with Valmet. A cold wind blew between the two, sending shivers up Jonah's spine. It didn't help that his penis stood out loud and proud as if excitedly meeting Valmet.

He whipped back around and pulled his pants back up, his face as red as his eyes. In retrospect, Val's tone sounded teasing to him, which was odd for her. She gave a slight chuckle behind him and wrapped her arms around him. On both sides of his face, her boobs threatened to swallow him whole. Instead of a gunshot wound, his cause of death was going to be snu-snu. Fantastic.

Swallowing hard, Jonah's voice came out much less calm and collected than usual for him. "I-I was just doing normal patrol work!" he stuttered.

Another chuckle, "Yeah, I'm sure that's something you always do with your pants down." Valmet teased him. Now Jonah was becoming more shocked than anything, that tone of voice was usually saved for Koko. 

"Let's cut to the chase," Valmet's voice returned to its normally calm self, "I saw you peeking many looks at me then suddenly shuffled off for a random check? Nuh-uh, I'd be blind to not know what was happening." Valmet's hand wandered to his swollen package, electing a sharp gasp from Jonah's mouth. His erection betrayed him, doubly sure from the pre-cum that was forming on the tip just from his thoughts earlier.

Pushing her strong arms off him, Jonah turned around, confused. "Wait, if you're here then who is watching the camp?"

Valmet rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm sure Koko is watching the camp just as well as we were if not better right now. No way she's sleeping anyway," she said. "Besides," she licked her lips, "This means there's more time for us to get down to business."

"B-business?"

Nearly tackling him, Jonah sat down on a tree stump while Valmet took off her black shirt and sports bra, freeing her glorious tits. Two perfectly round milky white breasts that didn't even sag despite their weight. All inhibitions were immediately wiped from Jonah's mind as he saw them. He flashed back to the time Koko joined him in the bath and couldn't believe he was unaffected by it. Until now, that is.

He marveled at her exposed top half. Taught muscles from fighting, a flat stomach, and large feminine breasts that he wanted nothing more than to grab a handful of. Even her eye patch and tattoo were sexy to him, showing her history as a fighter. Still, it was fairly embarrassing to see her just unclothe her top like that without warning. 

His penis seemed to have a mind of its own though, throbbing hard when she revealed herself. Raising an eyebrow, Valmet black her hand over the tent in Jonah's pants. A sizable damp spot was already showing up in the bulge, to what he expected to be Valmet's delight.

"Oh wow, you're already so excited. I hope my body can please you," She brought her head up to his ear, "And more." Her yellow eyes glittered mischievously in the night. And if that didn't make him cum, the way she pulled his waistband and pulling out his cock almost certainly did.

His dick nearly slapped Valmet in the face. Moving her head back, it was her turn to marvel at the size of Jonah's length. His cock stood proudly on display as she wasted no time at wrapping her slender fingers around his cock and giving him his first handjob.

"All this pre-cum, just for me?" Her eyes were wide as her moving hand hastened the amount of pre-cum that came out of his aroused cock. Valmet moved closer to him and rubbed her face against the back of her now-sticky hand. "It's so warm!" That must've been a real treat for her, as it was admittedly getting kind of chilly out in the night as the sun had fully fallen by now.

The moon illuminated Valmet's body gorgeously, her white skin glowed in the light. Jerking Jonah's cock off slowly and deliberately, she licked up any all cum that escaped the tip like it was her only purpose in the world. Jonah wondered when the last time she got off, as she acted like a dehydrated woman to a leaky faucet. Not like he was going to complain, though.

She murmured against his cock, before opening her needy mouth and she engulfed half of his shaft into her in one go. Jonah groaned, feeling an impossibly warm feeling overtake his lower half as he rolled his hips into Valmet's mouth. Valmet massaged Jonah's balls, trying to coax an orgasm out of him. Jonah was beginning to feel his end started to come along but he didn't want such a heavenly feeling to end. Valmet pushed her head down into his hips more, gagging on his long thick shaft. She was always an overachiever, but he had to agree that she did her best in everything she attempted.

Jonah looked down and there was nothing more erotic than watching her try to choke down his full length into her throat. The pleasure that he felt while she hummed with his cock in her mouth was damn near vibrating his whole body. As much as he wanted to grab her breasts he leaned back and let his nearing orgasm overtake him.

"Valmet, I'm about to..!" he tried to warn her, but all too soon he felt his penis swell in her throat and cum rushed out of him, overfilling Valmet's throat like some cheap whore. Valmet moaned on his dick, letting the cum fill her rosy cheeks before swallowing the whole load down her impressive throat.

She pulled away from Jonah's softening cock and savor her work, cleaning up all the cum that somehow made it past her stained lips. Unsure of what to do, Jonah patted her head as if he was commending on her on a job well done. Narrowing her eyes, Valmet stood up over Jonah and gave him an impressive view of her wet skin.

"After something like that, I think I need some relief too," she grabbed his hand and placed it on the top of her pants, "but only if you undress me first~"

After a blowjob like that Jonah definitely knew what he wanted. Though his hands shook as he pulled down Valmet's pants, the excitement he felt at seeing her long legs and the red thong were indescribable.

"Good boy!" Valmet smiled and swung her ass around and walked over to the nearest tree and bent over, the wet spot on them even visible from Jonah's position on the tree stump. "Come on baby, come breed my slutty pussy." Valmet purred.

Almost tripping over himself to get over to her, Jonah nearly ripped off her thong and placed the tip of his cock at her dripping entrance and slowly teased her, enjoying the sense of power he got to get her to moan his name and beg for him to impale her.

Still teasing her pussy, Jonah reached forward and finally grabbed a full handful of Valmet's perfect breast. He couldn't believe at just how firm it felt against his hand. His breath and hands roughened their grasp on the tall beauty. He squeezed without remorse and lightly teased her nipples just to hear her "oohs" and "aahs". 

Jonah's cock was harder than diamonds as he pushed into her waiting sex. Her pussy did everything in its power to sate the fire that burned in his loins. He never felt anything like it before, but Jonah wanted nothing more than to fuck the shit out of Valmet and make her cum everywhere.

Her pussy was slick from the rough handling her tits received and her clit twitched in joy as Jonah reach over as rubbed it in time with his powerful thrusts.

"Mmm, shit!" Valmet ground her shapely hips against Jonah's crotch like a good whore, intending to milk every instance of cum that she could. 

Jonah's cock throbbed even harder against the tightening pussy. Valmet's scent working as an aphrodisiac in Jonah's mind. Every thrust brought him closer to her and he wanted nothing more than to shoot his cum as deep as he could into her womb. Their meeting was very quickly becoming sticky as sweat and cum dripped down both Jonah and Valmet's legs. He wondered if Val would lick it off of him if he asked. Watching her tongue service would certainly make him shoot his large sticky load all over her face.

Valmet's long black hair clashed beautifully with her skin as she quickly became less and less coherent as she quite literally slammed her hips back into Jonah and not letting his cock be exposed to the air even for one lonely second. Her pussy peppered many many warm kisses along Jonah's length and he leaned down wrapped his arms around her swaying breasts and fucked her as hard as could. Valmet didn't even try to mask her sweet voice as sweat dripped down her face at speed and force of their lovemaking. 

Her back was a marvel in itself too, Jonah noticed. Her slender muscles worked together just to make her lover shoot his baby batter and his sticky end. Jonah, feeling like he owed Valmet some affection, kissed her neck and put his hand to her pussy again. He wanted her orgasm to be an emotional one.

"Yes, yes! Fuck me even harder, Jonah!!" Valmet gasped and Jonah complied immediately with his sexy companion. His hips came in at a blur while Valmet's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she succumbed to the best orgasm of her life. She tightened down on Jonah's pistoning penis and a wave of her sticky cum hit his legs. 

Gasping, Jonah didn't feel the need for any words as he pushed against Valmet as hard as he could and unloaded even more pent-up semen into his lover. His hands were like steel against her shoulders as he mated with her in their doggy-style position. Valmet's tongue lolled out she enjoyed the endless cum filling her womb. But all good things must come to an end, and Jonah's cock regretfully exited her pussy with a large POP!

Copious amounts of cum left her flooded cunt but Jonah was satisfied that he had successfully come into her. Valmet seemed to feel the same as she moaned and stuck her fingers into her used pussy

Both of them panted as they rode down from their high and began to clean up, although Valmet was stumbling slightly. They headed back to the camp wordlessly, the smell of sex strong on their skin.

Even after returning to their positions in the camp, Jonah couldn't help but knowingly take glances at Valmet every now and then. He didn't try to hide his already-growing erection though. It seemed as though to him that his cock wasn't done for the night.

The moon was high in the sky as Valmet scooted closer to Jonah and rock hard dick. She was clothed again, unfortunately. But the quiet lip-smacking noises she was making almost made up for it. "Up for one more round baby?" she whispered. If only Jonah had a zipper to take out his impressive hog.

Valmet happily pulled his pants down and deepthroated his cock in one go, with nary a choke. It was impressive to Jonah, honestly. She lightly pulled and nipped at his balls to get the semen flowing as fast as she could, sucking on it as a depraved woman would. Jonah wondered what Koko would've thought at their coitus. The thought of her joining in gave his cock a satisfying throb, which Valmet seemed to enjoy as well, judging from the speed of her fingers which were currently dunked into her pussy.

The loud sucking noises coming from her mouth overpowered any other noise Jonah might've heard. Hopefully, no one decided to attack the camp for the next 5 minutes or so... 

Valmet put all her power into dunking her face into Jonah back and forth while both her hands went to town on her vagina and breasts. She tweaked and rubbed her clit and nipples, so many moans left her lips that Jonah was sure that him using her throat as a pussy was just as arousing than doing her normally. If he could get her to moan that much just from a blowjob, he wondered how much the slut would moan from his cock in her ass.

Before acting on those wonderful urges, he felt a familiar tingling in his balls as Valmet facefucked herself roughly. Gluck gluck her mouth went as Jonah's third large load of the night deposited itself right down her throat. 

Realizing he had finally reached his end again, Valmet took out his cock and let the rest of his sticky white shots hit her face and run down her black shirt. 

Jonah fell backward onto the ground, totally spent. Not caring if Valmet had cummed, he let his weariness overtake him as Valmet promised from his hazy mind that she'll take over patrol duties for the rest of the night...


End file.
